


Deck the Halls With Boughs of Holly

by WhiteWinds



Series: Bad Blood [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, Everyone is under 18, Fluff, Multi, NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE, Naive Angel Dust, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), he’s a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: It's Christmas time at Hogwarts and the Yule Ball was approaching. Being a third year Angel Dust couldn't go to the Yule Ball this Christmas Eve but one day dreams of going. But his dreams may come true when his crush, and Head Boy of Slytherin, Alastor LeBlanc asks him to be his date for this Christmas Eve.Harry Potter AU
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Seviathan Von Eldritch/Baxter
Series: Bad Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105586
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mash up of not only my version, but as well as MamaSeal105's, Harry Potter AUs.
> 
> Plus, I wanted to do a Christmas special for everyone! So here is my Christmas gift to all of you! Enjoy!

Snow fell from the dark sky outside of Angel’s bedroom window from within the castle. It wasn’t the first snow fall of the season, nor will it be the last either. But it was the first snow fall of Christmas week, only seven days until Christmas, starting now. The snow was always the most beautiful during Christmas time in Angel’s eyes, almost magical that only nature can create that no witch or wizard can ever replicate.

“Angel you are going to catch a cold if you lean to close to the window.”

Angel looked behind him to see Vaggie, ready for bed, prepare her Ravenclaw uniform for tomorrow.

He stuck his tongue out at her, “That’s an old wives tale and you know it. There is no way you can get sick for leaning on the window for a few minutes.”

Vaggie lightly scowled over her shoulder, glaring at him, “But it’s still time for bed.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” he argued but moved away from the window.

“Let’s see, I’m older than you, and your caretaker at that, so I would say yes, I am the boss,” argued Vaggie.

“You’re still a kid,” Angel argued, crawling into his bed, “like me.”

Vaggie rolled her eyes, “For only another six months than I will be eighteen, where I will no longer be a kid, unlike you.”

“I’m a teenager.”

“You just turned fourteen a week ago, Angel. You’re still a kid,” stated Vaggie, throwing another log onto the fire in the middle of the room.

“When does Christmas Break begin again?” Angel asked.

“Tomorrow is the last day of classes, and then break begins,” Vaggie informed.

“We’re staying here, aren’t we?” Angel asked, even though he knew the answer already.

“Yeah,” she answered pulling the covers back on her bed, “The director said that it would be safer for you to stay here at Hogwarts, where it’s protected.”

He nodded. Of course that’s what the director would want; to make sure he was safe and protected.

“Get some sleep, we have finals after all before Christmas Break,” said Vaggie.

At the mention of finals Angel groaned, falling back into his bed, pulling the covers over his head.

“Don’t remind me,” he moaned from under the covers.

Vaggie chuckled, “Goodnight, brat.”

Angel pulled the covers down from his face, “Night, bitch.”

Vaggie lightly glared at him before reaching for her wand on her night stand, giving a flick of her wrist, as the lights in the room went out, all but the fire.

Angel sighed, turning over to his side to face the window.

It was still snowing heavily outside; even in the darkness he could see the large flakes fall from the sky and covered the castle grounds in a blanket of whiteness. Angel watched the snowfall until his eyes grew heavy and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“Damn fucking potions teacher,” Angel cursed under his breath, leaving the potion room with the rest of the herd of third years.

“Come on, Angie. It wasn’t that bad, at least you passed… barely.”

Angel glared at the blond Gryffindor girl beside him.

“Easy for you to say Cherri, you’re a natural wiz at potions,” grumbled Angel.

“Hey what can I say,” Cherri grinned, pulling a small little cherry bomb out of the sleeve of her cloak, “Potions and chemistry are very similar to each other.”

Once the hall was semi empty, but mostly all the snitchers gone, Cherri rushed over to the window, opening it. She lit the small fuse on the bomb and threw it into the courtyard, right into a trashcan where no one noticed. Angel moved over to the window in time see the little bomb go off, startling the students down below as a small fire started. Angel and Cherri cackled as they watched the panic down below before a teacher came rushing out to see what the commotion was, putting out the fire.

“Come on, let’s get out of here or we’ll be late,” Cherri pulled away from the window, grabbing Angel by his sleeve and dragged him down the hall.

“Hey, what’s the sudden rush?” Angel asked, allowing Cherri to drag him.

She stopped and looked to Angel as if he were stupid.

“Did you forget about the match today? Dumbass?” she asked.

Match?

That’s when he remembered.

Today was the last Quidditch game of the year until January.

It was Ravenclaw vs Slytherin.

“Shit! I forgot,” he cursed, feeling embarrassed now.

Cherri chuckled, “You are such an airhead sometimes.”

“Shut up,” he playfully pushed her.

She laughed, taking Angel’s hand this time.

“Come on, dummy. We should hurry if we want any good seats,” said Cherri before she took the lead once more.

Angel laughed as he allowed her to pull him freely. Life at Hogwarts was better than anything that Angel could ever imagine. Here he was free to mingle with everyone he wanted and wasn’t afraid to be himself, as long as he stayed on school grounds. But that was okay to Angel, the school grounds were quiet large for it held over a thousand students here. He never felt trap here, that he was a prisoner, not like when he was younger.

Growing up was far from ideal, if not abusive. His father mistreated him badly when he was young, all because he was different and nothing like what an ideal son should be, like his older brother. His father was embarrassed of him and rather kept him locked away from the eyes of the world so they didn’t see how much of an embarrassed he was to the family. Angel was sure that this is what his life will be for the rest of his life, locked away and hidden like dirty laundry for no one to see.

Until the incident happened.

His father was having a meeting that day in their home, a very important meeting from some agents from the Ministry of Magic. What for Angel didn’t know other than that he was not allowed to leave his room while they were here. So he stayed in his room like he was told, playing a magical card game by himself, not making any noise that would make his father unhappy.

He was in the middle of winning his game when his bedroom door open, startling him. It was one of the visiting agents who mistakenly took Angel’s room for the restroom that he was looking for. The agent was in the middle of apologizing to Angel when the man stopped mid-sentence and stared at Angel with a glazed over look. Angel looked to the agent curiously, noticing that his pupils have widened while the air grew heavy. Before Angel could ask the man if he needed help the man was on him within seconds. Angel couldn’t really recall everything that happen for it all happened so fast but he remembered the hands under his shirt and a hot mouth on his neck. It was also strange and terrifying that Angel didn’t know what was happening as he tried to fight his attacker off with tears running down his cheeks, crying for help.

It was only pure luck that his older brother was home from school that day, for he came rushing into Angel’s room and blasted his attacker off of him. He kept the agent away from Angel as Molly rushed to get their father for help. In no time he and the rest of the agents came rushing up and into Angel’s room.

The rest of the agents managed to restrain Angel’s attacker when suddenly another agents frozen and looked to Angel with swollen pupils. But unlike the first one, the second manage to snap out of it and placed an enchantment over him to protect himself. After that, once the situation was under control, they were taken to in to the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic.

What happened that day was something that shouldn’t have happened. The agent that attacked Angel said he didn’t know what happened to him, just that he sudden fell under some sort of enchantment and was driven into a primal lust at the sight of Angel.

Angel was handled carefully and had a full examination by the Ministry to see what caused for the agent to lose control.

What they found was quite shocking.

It appeared that Angel wasn’t exactly human, let alone a wizard, but an Incubus, a rare creature that only appears once in a blood moon, that can be born from humans, but mostly through non magic humans. His mother was non magic, which would explain how Angel was born an Incubus. Immediately Angel was taken into the Beast Division and taken into protection for being a rare and powerful creature. Of course his father was angry at this out turn and gladly gave up his son, not wanting anything to do with a monster like him. His siblings were upset and didn’t want Angel to leave but are powerless to do anything against not only the Ministry’s wishes, but their father’s wishes.

He was only eleven when that all happened.

So with a new name, one he picked himself, a new identiy, he started a new life that was constantly protected and watched over twenty-four sevens in the Beast Division. By the time he turned twelve his powers as an Incubus started to grow to strong to the point that the Ministry gave him a choker necklace with a green amulet that will suppress his powers. While his Incubus powers are suppressed his natural magical powers began to develop and needed to be trained. So the Ministry decided to send Angel to Hogwarts where he will be constantly protected and watched over by one of their junior agents, Vaggie. She will not only act as his guard but his caretaker as well where they will be in the same house and share the same room.

At first Angel didn’t like Vaggie very much for he found her bossy and no fun at all. But after halfway through their first year together the tension loosed between them and they started to become friends.

This was Angel third year at Hogwarts and Vaggie’s last year.

Cherri pulled them outside of the castle, once the left their houses after changing out of their school uniforms, for the stadiums were cold and the school robes were no proper protection in the winter. The fallen snow greeted them when they got out of the castle, rushing down the path that led to the Quidditch field.

Some students were already making their way down to the field, dressed up in their Quidditch cheer gear. Angel and Cherri didn’t have any gear with them since the two friends were from different houses, making it weird that sometimes they have to cheer against each other sometime.

The stands came into view and two could see that students were beginning to fill the seats even though the game is only a half an hour from now. The two raced up the stairs, on the Ravenclaw side, and reached the top of the tall stadium and immediately began looking for a good stop to sit.

“Angel!”

Someone called from up above.

Angel looked up to see an older blond girl in Gryffindor colors, buddle up in the cold, waving to him.

“Up here!” she called.

Angel took Cherri’s hand and immediately led Cherri up to the older blond.

“Hey Charlie,” Angel greeted once they reached her.

“Hey guys!” smiled Charlie, patted a spot beside her, “I saved you both a seat.”

“Thanks,” said Angel, taking a seat beside Charlie with Cherri.

“So,” Charlie began, “How were your finals in potions? Vaggie said that was today for you.”

Angel groaned, planting his face in legs that he pulled to his chest.

“That bad, huh?” asked Charlie.

“You could say that,” answered Cherri.

“I hate potions!” Angel muffled in his legs.

“I’m sure you did greet, Angel. Don’t beat yourself up,” said Charlie.

Angel grumbled.

“Let’s talk about something else,” Charlie changed the subject, “Are you guys staying here for Christmas?”

“No, I’m heading home tomorrow,” said Cherri.

“I’m staying,” Angel answered, pulling his face away from his legs.

“I’m staying as well,” said Charlie, “My parents will be away on business so I’m staying here. But hey! That means we’ll be here to attend the Yule Ball!”

“That’s only for third year and up students,” Cherri stated, “We’re only third years, we’re not allowed to join.”

“Oh right,” said Charlie, embarrassed that she forgot that.

“I wish I could go. Last year it looked so awesome,” said Angel.

He didn’t really see much of the Yule Ball since anyone that was first, second, or third years were to stay in their houses for the night. It sucked that he wasn’t allowed to leave the Ravenclaw house, forced to stay in with the other kids, not to mention Cherri was a Gryffindor so he couldn’t hang out with her. But he remembered all the older students getting ready for the Yule Ball. The girls wore beautiful gowns, each unique from one another, with their hair and makeup beautifully done with lovely accessories that made them shine even more. The boys dressed in their best as well, either in suits or robes, depending on what their taste was or their family tradition since some wizard families preferred the old fashion look.

They were all so gorgeous, and looked genuinely happy, as they all headed down for the night to attend the Yule Ball on Christmas Eve.

“I’m planning to ask Vaggie to be my date for the Yule Ball this year. I hope she says yes,” Charlie confessed.

Angel and Cherri gave her a funny look.

“Vaggie’s your girlfriend, Charlie,” stated Angel, “Why wouldn’t she?”

Charlie laughed, “I guess that’s true. But I still can’t help but worry that she’ll say no.”

“You worry too much,” said Cherri.

The last twenty minutes Angel chatted with Charlie and Cherri as the students started to fill the stadiums to watch the last match of the year. Quidditch was always a popular event for the school, to help the students to pass the time. Today’s game Angel was a little surprise to see how many have come out to watch since the stadium isn’t usually this packed on a normal day.

The horn went off as it announced that the game was about to start, causing everyone to cheer as the teams came out.

Angel watched Vaggie fly out first, being the captain of the Ravenclaw team, they were always the ones to lead their teams out on the field. Vaggie was good Quiddtich player as well as a skilled flyer too; something that Angel wasn’t so graceful in that category.

The Ravenclaws got into position as their opponent; team Slytherin, did the same.

The referee watched out onto the field with the chest holding the balls for the game, floating behind him, before setting it down on the ground and opening the lid. The Golden Snitch and the Bludgers sored up into the air once they were released, one Bludger came a close to hitting a Slytherin but missed.

The teams waited with baited breathe as the referee grabbed the Quaffle from the trunk, telling everyone to play a clean game before throwing the Quaffle into the air.

Vaggie dove for it first, snatched it right from a Slytherin that also made a grab for it, and took off.

Angel stared in awe as he watched Vaggie dodge the other team, weaving around them as they tried to steal the Quaffle from her. She was a good Quiddtich player, really good one. In fact Angel was sure if Vaggie wanted to she could go pro if she wasn’t already an agent for the Ministry of Magic. He remembered he asked Vaggie once if she ever wanted to be a professional Quiddtich player after watching her first game during his first year, amaze how good she was. She laughed in good humor and told him that as much as she loved playing Quiddtich it wasn’t her passion and that she was more focus on her future in the Ministry of Magic.

They were forty minutes into the game and it was half time with the scores tied. It’s been a tough game so far, neither team showing any signs of weakens as they held their ground against one another. The snowfall though on the other hand was proving to be difficult as the flakes were starting to grow bigger, as well as becoming thicker, harder to see. At some point one of the teachers cast a spell over the students in the stadium to help protect them from the heavy snow. It helped a little but it did nothing to stop the sudden drop in temperature.

With halftime Angel thought it would be a good idea to get something warm for them.

“I’m going to get something warm to drink,” Angel announced standing up, “You gals want anything?”

“Coco for me!” said Cherri.

“Some cider actually sounds nice right now. Do you want me to come with you?” Charlie offered.

“Nah, I got it,” Angel declined her offer “I’ll be back.”

Charlie looked like she wanted to argue but let Angel go as he moved down to the bottom of the bleachers and went inside the covered area of the stadium.

It seemed that Angel wasn’t the only one that decided to take this advantage for a lot students came down to get snacks and drinks, or simply use the restrooms.

The snack bar was of course busy, not very surprising, for the line wrapped round the corner of the snack bar. But the wait wasn’t long for the house-elves were quick to service the students, getting them moving so they didn’t miss the game. It didn’t take too long until it was Angel’s turn.

“Two cocos and one cider,” Angel ordered.

The pudgy house-elves snapped his fingers as three cups floated behind him, filling them up before they landed on the counter in front of Angel.

“That’ll be three sickles,” said the house-elf.

“Three sickles?” Angel asked in shock, “For some coco and cider? That’s bullshit!”

The house-elf glared at Angel for the language.

“It only used to be twenty Kunts for a coco,” argued Angel.

“Supplies for the school has been difficult to get, prices had to be raised,” answered the house-elf.

“That’s the dumbest answer that I have ever heard,” growled Angel, “This is a rip off is what it is.”

“You paying or not,” grumbled the house-elf.

Angel glared at the house-elf, reaching into his pockets to pull his money out and placed it on the counter. The house-elf quickly took the money from Angel and counted it.

“You’re short,” the house-elf glared.

“Come on! Can’t you give a kid a break here? How was I supposed to know you just raised the prices,” said Angel.

“No money, no drinks,” the house-elf waved his finger as the drinks floated away from Angel.

Angel glared angrily at the house-elf, not sure what to do now.

“This should cover it my dear fellow.”

One galleon was thrown on the counter, landing in between Angel and the house-elf.

Someone came up beside Angel, “I hope that covers it.”

Angel froze in place as he recognize that voice, his heart pounding in his chest so loud that he was sure everyone around him could hear it.

Slowly Angel turned and looked to see a tall, tan, chestnut haired boy with glasses, and a smile on his face, beside him.

The house-elf quickly took the galleon, checking it to see if it was legit before he nodded and brought drinks back.

“Anything else?” the house-elf grunted.

“Another coco and cider please, along with a bag of berry-pop popcorn,” the older boy ordered.

The house-elf snapped his fingers as two more drinks came, along with a bag of popcorn.

“Here’s your change,” grumbled the house-elf, handing it to the older boy.

“Thank you my good sir,” said the older boy, waving his wand over the drinks and popcorn as they floated in the air and followed the older boy away.

Angel slowly followed after the older boy; face beat red, unable to believe what just happened.

Out of all the students here at Hogwarts to help him it had to be his crush.

Alastor Leblanc.

Alastor was one of the most popular students of all of Hogwarts, as well as the Head Boy of Slytherin House. He was smart, charming, clever, and gifted in everything that he does, where everyone could only stare in awe at him. He is in Seventh and last year of Hogwarts, only shy away from his eighteenth birthday in a few weeks.

From what Angel knew Alastor came from a very wealthy family with a long line of powerful pureblood witches and wizards. From Vaggie’s angry rants towards Alastor, when he pissed her off, he held a lot of influence in the Ministry, or at least his family does. It was even said that his family was one of the ones that helped form the Ministry.

Over all, to Angel, Alastor was like Adonis of the magic world, perfect and untouchable to all that he grace with his presence.

“Where are your seats?”

Angel blinked, looking up to Alastor, not realizing he was talking to him.

'“Huh?” answered Angel.

Alastor smiled, “I was asking where you are seated. I figured you could use some help to carry your drinks.”

“Oh,” Angel blushed in embarrassment, “You don’t have to do that. I can carry them myself.”

“Nonsense! I would be more than happy to help. I insist,” said Alastor.

How could Angel say no when he flashed that charming smile of his.

“O-Okay, if you really want,” said Angel, “I’m over this way.”

Angel led Alastor to the bleachers where he, Charlie and Cherri sat.

“I’m sorry; I forgot my manners,” Alastor said suddenly, “Let me introduced myself. I’m Alastor LeBlanc, Head Boy of Slytherin.”

 _‘Everyone knows who you are, who wouldn’t,’_ Angel thought with a red face.

“And you are…” Alastor looked to Angel.

“I-I’m Angel Dust. I-I’m just nobody,” Angel shuttered.

“Oh, I’m sure that is not true. Everyone is somebody after all,” Alastor smiled.

Angel didn’t answer, not trusting his voice at the moment as they came up to the bleachers.

Charlie instantly caught sight of Angel and smiled brightly to see Alastor with him.

“Hi Al!” greeted Charlie.

Cherri looked to Alastor in surprise before looking to Angel, who refused to look at anyone, taking a seat beside her.

“Hello dear, Charlie. I wasn’t expecting to see you up here. I was helping Angel here to carry his drinks,” with a wave of Alastor’s wand, Angel, Charlie, and Cherri’s drinks floated into their hands.

“That’s really sweet of you, Al,” said Charlie, “Do you want to sit and join us?”

Angel tensed at the idea of his crush sitting next to him for the rest of the game.

“I’m afraid I must decline. Niffty is waiting for me back on the Slytherin’s side for our drinks and snacks. Perhaps another time,” Alastor declined.

Charlie frowned for a moment but smiled, “Alright, another time. Tell Niffty I said hi.”

“Will do,” said Alastor.

Once Alastor was at the bottom and out of sight, Angel let out a sigh of relief.

Cherri whistled next to him, “Aren’t you lucky that he came to your rescue,” she teased.

“I could have carried them myself, he just insisted,” Angel weakly argued.

There was no way he was going to tell Cherri that Alastor really did come to his recuse to pay for the drinks.

“Al’s a good guy like that. Always the gentlemen,” stated Charlie, taking a sip of her warm drink, “I think I heard him say he was staying for the Yule Ball and then heading home right afterwards. It’s his last Yule Ball so he wants to attend it if he can. Plus being Head Boy he needs to be a good example too.”

“I’m sure everyone is dying to know who he will take to the Yule Ball. I mean it could be anyone,” Cherri teased, slightly elbowing Angel, who glared at her with a red face.

Charlie shrugged, “He doesn’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend. But he does need to take a date to the Yule Ball.”

“Any idea who he’ll take to the Yule Ball?” Angel asked, not sure of what answer he wanted to hear.

“Don’t know. Alastor has always been the unpredictable type,” answered Charlie.

So he could ask anyone to the Yule Ball then.

It was a stupid thought but Angel imagined what it would be like if Alastor took him to the Yule Ball. Angel wearing a beautiful gown that would match Alastor’s suit beautifully, as they dance in the Great Hall, decorated in a beautiful winter setting that came straight out of a fairytale.

Another beautiful fantasy of his that will never come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> To get the latest updates and sneak peeks of my works, follow me on Twitter : https://twitter.com/whitewinds2
> 
> Also, go follow MamaSeal105 on Twitter and check out her amazing work! : https://twitter.com/MamaSeal105
> 
> Also, leave kudos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone special asks Angel to the Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> To get the latest updates and sneak peeks of my works, follow me on Twitter : https://twitter.com/whitewinds2
> 
> Also, go follow MamaSeal105 on Twitter and check out her amazing work! : https://twitter.com/MamaSeal105
> 
> Also, leave kudos!

Angel waved goodbye to Cherri as the train pulled out of the station; taking her and many other students back home for Christmas. Cherri was practically hanging out the window, yelling and waving at Angel before one of stewardess forced her back inside the car.

“Alright, brat, let’s head on back,” said Vaggie.

With one last wave Angel followed Vaggie back to the castle, not bothering to put up a fight about being bossed around by her.

In was noon when they arrived at the station to see Cherri off, and it was a beautiful winter day. The skies were bright blue as the sun shined over them making the snow around them sparkle like diamonds.

They decided to head back on foot then by carriage, wishing to enjoy this beautiful day by walking back.

“Did Charlie finally ask you to the Yule Ball?” Angel asked Vaggie.

Vaggie smiled, “Yeah, she finally did after dinner last night.”

“She was telling me and Cherri yesterday of how nervous she was to ask you. And you’re her girlfriend!” Angel laughed.

Vaggie chuckled, “I love her and all, but sometimes I swear that girl is her own worst enemy.”

“She must have been relieved when you said yes.”

“She was. In fact I was pretty sure she was going to burst out crying in relief.”

“By the way do you even own a dress?” Angel asked, stopping for a moment to scoop some snow up, forming a snowball, and threw it at a tree.

“I do actually. I asked my aunt to send it yesterday, right after Charlie asked,” Vaggie answered, dodging some snow that fell from a tree branch right above them.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you in a dress,” Angel scrunched his nose up as he tried to imagine Vaggie in a dress; “I bet you would look weird.”

Vaggie glared at Angel, leaning down to scoop some snow to make a snowball, throwing it right at Angel in front of her.

“Hey!” he yelled, snow going down the back of the collar of his shirt, “That’s cold!”

Vaggie laughed, “That’s what you get.”

He growled, bending down to grab snow for a snowball.

Immediately Vaggie took off running when she saw Angel loading up on snow.

“Hey!” Angel yelled, “Come back here,” he chased her.

She laughed, “You can’t catch me, brat!”

The whole way back to the castle, they threw snowballs and insults at each other, laughing as they had a good old time on this beautiful day. They continued on like this until they came to the courtyard of the castle where they had to end their game of chase.

The castle was a little quieter now, most of the younger students heading home, like Cherri, with only the older students staying for the Yule Ball. The Great Hall wasn’t as packed for lunch when they came in. But it was passed noon so it shouldn’t be surprising that they missed the lunch rush either.

At the center of the Gryffindor table they saw Charlie was chatting away with some of her follow Gryffindor’s.

Vaggie made a beeline for Charlie, Angel following her, as she came up behind Charlie, wrapping her arms around Charlie, and kissed her cheek.

“Hi,” greeted Vaggie.

“Hi,” Charlie greeted back, “You guys saw Cherri off?”

“Yeah,” Angel took the empty spot beside Charlie while Vaggie sat on the other side of her.

“We’ll see you later,” one of the Gryffindor girls said to Charlie, leaving with a wave goodbye.

“Bye!” said Charlie.

“Man I’m starving,” Angel reached for a sandwich, as well as a bowl of pretzels.

”You should have come with us, hon. it’s a beautiful day to walk in the snow,” said Vaggie, grabbing a salad.

“I wish I could but I had to talk to my mom,” answered Charlie.

“Is she still giving you grief about transferring from Beauxbatons?” Vaggie asked with a frown.

Charlie cringed a little, “Kind of, but not as much as before. She’s lighten up a bit about it.”

“I remember how much of a fuss she made when you first came here,” said Vaggie.

Charlie laughed nervously at that memory, “Yeah, she wasn’t happy.”

“Is that all you guys talked about?” Vaggie took a bite of her salad.

“No, actually, I asked her to send me a catalog of dresses for the Yule Ball for us,” said Charlie.

“Us?” Vaggie looked to her questionable.

“Yeah, I thought it would be nice if we picked out dresses for the Yule Ball together,” said Charlie.

“But I already have a dress,” said Vaggie, “And I don’t think I could afford a new one right now.”

“You don’t have to. I’m buying them for us,” stated Charlie.

“Charlie-“

“Just let me do this for you, Vaggie. I really want the Yule Ball to be special for us. It’s our last one,” Charlie said, taking Vaggie’s hands in hers, smiling, “Please.”

Vaggie sighed in defeat but smiled, “Okay, if you insist.”

Charlie squealed, “Thank you!” she hugged Vaggie, “This will be so much fun!”

Angel tuned out Charlie and Vaggie’s chatter about the Yule Ball, making plans on picking out dresses together. As happy as he was for them to go to the Yule Ball together he was still quite jealous of them.

This is not the first time he’s heard his fellow classmates make plans, or housemates. The last two weeks the Yule Ball is all that anyone has ever talked about and how great it was going to be. He hated hearing everyone making fun plans for the ball, one that he couldn’t go to for the last three years. Sure next year he will be eligible to go, but it won’t be the same for something important won’t be here next year.

Laughter over at the Slytherin table caught Angel’s attention, right across right where Angel sat.

Right across from him he saw a small group of seventh year boys sitting together eating, chatting, and laughing together, and at the center of it was Alastor. Everyone’s attention was focused on Alastor as he tell his fellow Slytherin’s a story with a relax smile and a couple of tea in hand. Angel didn’t hear what Alastor was saying, or whatever he was talking about, but he looked so at easy as all eyes were on him, unable to turn their focus away from Alastor.

Two girls from Slytherin, sixth year by the looks of it, slowly inched their way to the group of boys, looking very shy as they finally reached them.

Angel frowned when he watched them, the pretty one of the two, approached Alastor with a large sweet smile. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what the girl was asking from Alastor, from the information that Charlie gave Angel yesterday that Alastor didn’t have a date to the Yule Ball yet.

Alastor stopped mid story as he looked up to the girl, who was talking to him now.

“Angel?”

Angel looked up to see Charlie and Vaggie looking at him.

“What?” he asked.

“I was trying to ask you if you wanted to look at the catalog of dresses with me and Vaggie tomorrow, it’ll be fun,” offered Charlie.

“Can you even get the dresses in time?” Angel asked.

“Of course! My mom has a lot of influence in the designing world so it’s not hard for her to get clothes quick. Whatever we pick tomorrow she can have it sent the next day,” explained Charlie.

“I guess,” Angel muttered, watching from the corner of his eye to see Alastor saying something to the girl to make her shoulders slump, looking defeated as she and her friend walked away.

It seemed as if Alastor turned her down.

Charlie squealed loudly in excitement, making Angel wince.

“This will be so much fun!”

* * *

“I like this one!”

“It’s got a little more frills on it then I like.”

“Okay. How about this? I like the little gems embroidered into the top.”

“I do like that one. We’ll put that one in the possibility pile.”

“Oh! Look at this one, Vaggie! It’s got a lovely rainbow theme going on! I love it.”

Vaggie laughed nervously, “Yeah, it’s really nice hon.”

“This is so going into the possibility pile.”

“How about this one, it’s a nice winter theme one. I like the fur in it. Although I hope it’s fake.”

“It should be. Mom doesn’t work with anything that involves real fur.”

“That’s good.”

“What do you think, Angel?” Charlie asked.

They were sitting in the Ravenclaw main room, looking at the catalog of dresses that Lilith sent to Charlie this morning. Each page brought the imagines to life, a woman in the dress, twirling around to show them every angel of the dress that they modeled.

Angel shrugged from his spot on the floor.

“They’re all really nice. I saw some that I like but I don’t think would fit either of your tastes,” he answered honestly.

“Which one did you like?” Charlie asked from the couch she and Vaggie were sitting at.

Angel pushed himself up from the floor and moved over to sit next to Charlie. She offered him the catalog, which he took, and flipped through the pages until he found the gown that he liked.

A tall pale woman appeared before them in a long ball gown style dress. The gown had gold leafs everywhere on it, with the top of the dress beginning with a blueish purple color and started to fade into white as is reached down to end of skirt of the dress.

“Oh, that is really pretty Angel,” said Charlie.

“That’s what I would wear if I was going to the ball,” said Angel.

“No robes or suit?” asked Vaggie.

“Nah, I prefer a dress over a suit,” stated Angel.

His stomach gave a little rubble.

“Let’s take a quick break and get a snack,” offered Charlie, closing the catalog.

“Good idea, hon,” said Vaggie.

“I think they are making some sugar and gingerbread cookies in the kitchen right now,” Charlie said cheerfully, “And I’m sure if we ask they can make some hot cocoa too.”

“Who am I to pass on cookies and hot cocoa,” Angel smiled.

The trio left the Ravenclaw house and headed down to the kitchen of the castle.

Charlie and Vaggie walked ahead of Angel, talking about what kind of shoes they had, along with accessories that would work. But considering that Charlie’s mom was a huge fashion icon it wouldn’t be hard for her to make sure Charlie and Vaggie were all set for the Yule Ball.

On their way to the kitchen Angel caught sight of Professor Baxter in the hall talking to Alastor off to the side. They were a little far so Angel didn’t know what they were talking about, only that Baxter seemed distress about something while Alastor just smiled with ease.

Angel didn’t realize he slowed to a stop to look at Alastor until he looked ahead of him to see that Charlie and Vaggie were gone.

“Ah Angel!”

Angel’s heart spends up at Alastor’s voice, turning to see the older boy walking up to him.

“Nice to see you again,” Alastor greeted pleasantly, “Staying here for the holidays?”

“Y-Yes,” Angel shuttered but then cleared his throat, “It’s best to stay here this year.”

“Then you will be attending the Yule Ball then, splendid. It’s quite a lovely event,” said Alastor, “This will sadly be my last.”

“I can’t go, I’m only a third year,” Angel blushed, feeling embarrassed for some reason.

“That’s quite a shame then. But next year you will be able to attend for sure,” said Alastor.

“Yeah but it won’t be like how I envision it,” Angel let it slip before he realized what he did.

“Really, what did you envision that will be different next year?” Alastor asked.

Damn it! He can’t let Alastor knew it’s because he won’t be there next year.

“It… it just will be, okay!” Angel scowled a bit.

“But this year it would be how you envision it, if you went?” Alastor asked.

Angel nodded, not trusting his voice to answer.

He’s already said way too much.

“Alright, how about I take you then?” Alastor offered.

Huh?

“What?” Angel asked, completely dumbfounded.

There was no way he heard what he thought he heard.

“I said I can take you to the Yule Ball this year if it won’t be the same for you next year. I need a date for the ball this year anyway,” explained Alastor.

Holy shit! This must be a dream; there was no way that this was happening to him.

There was no way his crush was asking him to go to the Yule Ball with him.

Angel felt like he could faint right now.

“How about it? Would you do me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball this Christmas Eve?” Alastor asked.

Angel stared up at Alastor, eyes wide, “Why?”

Alastor tilted his head, confused, “Why what?”

“Why do you want to take me to the Yule Ball? I’m just a third year that you don’t know,” asked Angel, he couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

“Well, actually,” Alastor started, “I’ve had many young ladies ask me to be their date to the Yule Ball, and not just from Slytherin House. Honestly I’m not interest in any of them and I am growing tired of being asked every hour.”

“But why me?” Angel asked again.

“Because you want to go, honestly I don’t care that much if I go to the ball or not. But I must make an appearance there if I want to graduate with a good reputation. And since you are the one that really wants to go I can take you if you wish,” he answered.

“I’m still having a hard time believing this,” said Angel.

“Well, if you don’t wish to go with me I understand, I can-“

“No!” Angel yelled, startling Alastor.

Angel coughed, turning red in embarrassed for yelling, “I mean, yes I would be happy to go with you.”

Oh shit this was really happening.

“Wonderful! This will be a lovely evening, I’m sure of it. We’ll dress in our best and shine in front of everyone,” declared Alastor.

“I don’t actually have anything to wear,” confessed Angel.

He never thought he would actually go to the Yule Ball this year, especially with Alastor, of all people.

“If you allow me, I will take care of that for you,” asked Alastor, “I’m sure we can find some dress robes or suit for you in time.”

“Actually,” Angel hesitated, “I prefer a dress then a suit. Is that too weird for you?”

Normally Angel didn’t give a shit of what people thought about the way he dress, doing whatever he pleased, but this time was different. This time he was going to the Yule Ball with Alastor as his date and cared a lot more then he should of what Alastor thought of him.

Alastor smiled, “Of course. I bet you would look even lovelier in a dress anyways. I will have something lovely to fit you.”

“Isn’t it kind of too late to get a dress made for me? Charlie has her mom that can get something fast for her for the ball. But her mom’s hast a lot of influence though. I could ask her for help if you want?” offered Angel.

“Don’t worry, I have my own connections to get you the dress you need for the ball,” said Alastor.

“Oh okay,” he couldn’t believe this is really happening.

Alastor looked to one of the old grandfather clocks in the hall.

“Oh dear, I’m afraid I must leave you, Angel. If I don’t get going I will be late. I will send your dress to your room as soon as it arrives,” said Alastor.

“Alright, that sounds good,” Angel answered weakly.

Alastor suddenly grabbed his hand, kissing the back of it and smiled at Angel, “Until the Yule Ball.”

Like that, Alastor was off and disappeared from the hall, leaving Angel alone, unable to believe that all of that really happened.

He was going to the Yule Ball. With Alastor LeBlanc, his crush, of all people! How did this happen?

 _‘It’s almost a Christmas miracle,’_ he thought.

* * *

It was already December 23, and the Yule Ball was tomorrow night.

Charlie and Vaggie picked out their dresses for the Yule Ball and as expected Charlie’s mom send over with accessories that went with the dresses. The gowns they picked were beautiful and fit the girls’ personality perfectly but still matching. Thank god that Vaggie managed to convince Charlie not to wear the rainbow dress.

Angel was painting Charlie’s nails for her on his bed while Vaggie did her toes on her own bed. They wanted to get their nails done tonight instead of tomorrow, not wanting to rush to get their nails done perfectly and let them dry in time.

“You’re really good at this, Angel,” Charlie complimented, looking at her finished hand as Angel does the other.

“I learned how to do it from my sister, Molly. If you really want a fancy job she is the one to go it. My work isn’t too shabby but she can do some amazing things,” said Angel.

“Well, I think you are doing an amazing job,” Charlie praised him.

“Thanks,” he grinned, looking to Vaggie across the room, “Do you want me to do yours next?” he asked.

“Sure,” Vaggie replied, finishing her big toe.

“I could have done your toes if you waited,” offered Angel.

“Nah, I rather get this down myself. Not many people are really going to see our toes anyway, no need to get to fancy,” said Vaggie.

“So, do you have any plans for tomorrow, Angel? Anything fun with the other Ravenclaw third years?” Charlie asked.

Angel froze in his work when Charlie asked him.

He hasn’t told the girls that Alastor asked him to the ball tomorrow, afraid that maybe Alastor might be playing a cruel joke on him. The dress that he promised to get him hasn’t showed up yet and the ball was tomorrow, making it impossible to try to find something at the last minute. He figured if the dress that was promised to him wasn’t here yet then Alastor was only kidding about taking him. Angel didn’t want to think of Alastor being that cruel, for it didn’t seem like something the older boy would do, but still, why would he want to take Angel to the ball anyway. He was no one special, he wasn’t even sure Alastor knew who he was until they met at the game.

That and he was afraid of Vaggie’s reaction, if she found out about it. She really hated the guy.

“I haven’t made plans with them yet,” he answered honestly.

Vaggie stopped painting her toenails and looked to Angel, concern.

“You have nothing?” she asked.

“Well, not exactly nothing,” Angel looked away from Vaggie, trying to hide his nervousness, “I might have plans but I’m not sure if they’ve fallen through yet or not?”

He wasn’t lying.

As much as Angel was convinced that Alastor might be playing a cruel joke on him, he could actually be telling the truth and take Angel to the Yule Ball.

“Do you want us to stay with you instead?” offered Charlie, “We don’t have to go.”

“No, no, you guys should go. This is going to be your last year here so you guys should enjoy it as much as you can. I’ll be fine,” he assured them.

Charlie and Vaggie looked to one another, not sure if they should leave Angel alone tomorrow.

“Are you sure? Its Christmas Eve tomorrow night, no one should be alone on Christmas Eve,” said Charlie.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll have a backup in case it does fall through,” said Angel.

“What are your plans anyway, if it’s not with the other students?” Vaggie asked.

Damn, how was Angel going to explain this without fully telling them the truth?

Someone knocked on the door. “Come in!” Vaggie called.

The door opened and in came the Head Girl of Ravenclaw.

“Hey, we just received a package, and it’s for Angel Dust,” said the Head Girl.

Angel perked up at that.

“Angel has a package?” Vaggie asked curiously.

The Head Girl nodded, turning around behind her and waved forward.

A large flat box floated into the room, gently setting it’s self at the foot of Angel’s bed.

The Head Girl left, shutting the door behind her. Immediately everyone got up and looked at the box on the floor.

The large box was a rosy pink color with a gold rose design on it was a single word in gold on it, _Rosie’s_.

“Is that a dress box?” Vaggie was the first to ask.

“It is,” stated Charlie, surprised, “I know that name. Rosie is a well-known designer in the Wizarding world. She does custom one of a kind dresses. But they are expensive. My mom has a couple of her dresses.”

“Why do you have this?” Vaggie asked Angel, looking at him suspiciously.

Angel ignored Vaggie, kneeling down to the box to gentle lift the lid and look inside, gently gasping in surprise.

Inside laid a beautiful cream color dress with a silver embodied design around the chest and down the front of the dress. The same silver embodied was around the collar of the sleeveless dress, making it look like a giant necklace.

Angel pulled the dress out to see that it was a ball gown with a large poofy skirt, where at the hem Angel saw a sparkling pink color that slowly faded up to the dress and turn into the cream color.

Over all the dress was gorgeous.

“Oh wow!” Charlie gasped, “It’s gorgeous!”

Angel had a huge smile on his face, moving towards the mirror in his room to look at himself with the dress.

“But why do you have it?” Vaggie repeated, crossing her arms as he came up behind Angel.

He supposes he should tell them now. Angel slowly turned to face Vaggiel with a sheepish smile.

“Someone might have asked me to the Yule Ball a few days ago,” he finally confessed.

Vaggie was taken back by his answer before her expression hardened.

“With who?” she demanded.

* * *

Christmas Eve rolled in, as well as the Yule Ball this night. Outside it snowed heavily, giving that perfect feel for this festive night of joy and love. The castle was decorated for Christmas for there were lights, garland, wreaths, and ribbon everywhere.

Charlie and Vaggie walked down the stairs of the castle; taking in all the Christmas decorations, dress in the dresses that Lilith sent over for them. Everyone was dressed in their best tonight but the girls easily stood out the most in their beautiful new dresses.

“Everyone looks so wonderful, Vaggie,” Charlie squealed beside Vaggie as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Vaggie spared Charlie a little smile before her face started scrunching up into a scowl. Her eyes looked over the sea of people, searching for her target.

Charlie frowned at Vaggie’s expression, “Vaggie, you need to relax.”

“How can I?” said Vaggie, her eyes not leaving the sea of people.

Charlie sighed, “Look Vaggie, I know you are upset that Angel hasn’t told you who he’s going with tonight, but maybe he has a reason. Is it really that bad that you don’t know who it is?”

“Yes!” Vaggie said sharply.

Charlie wasn’t quite expecting that response. “Okay, is there a reason why then?” she asked.

“I’m in charge of him. I can’t let him out of my sight at all,” said Vaggie.

“Why?” Charlie asked.

Vaggie paused in her search, thinking of how to answer Charlie’s question without giving away her mission. The only ones that know of Angel’s secret, beside Vaggie, were the teachers and headmaster, only in case they had to protect him against danger. Other than that no one knows of her mission of protecting Angel, including Charlie.

“Angel…,” Vaggie paused, “has a fragile condition. If he gets mixed in with rough housing he could get hurt or even trip.”

“Like he has fragile bones?” Charlie asked.

“Yes! They’re not the best. So I’m always worried that he may break something,” Vaggie quickly explained.

“Huh,” Charlie answered, “Funny I would have never guessed.”

Vaggie sighed in relief that Charlie bought her lie.

“Where is Angel anyways?” Charlie looked for him.

“He was still in our room when I left, getting ready,” Vaggie grumbled with a scowl.

Charlie saw the angry look on Vaggie’s face.

“How about we go inside the Great Hall, I want to see how they decorated it,” suggested Charlie, “I bet it looks amazing.”

Vaggie cracked a small smile, “Sure, why not."

Charlie broke out into a large grin as she began to pull Vaggie to the Great Hall.

Just as the girls went inside, did Angel slowly appear at the top of the stairs.

The dress that was sent to Angel fit him perfectly, which amazed him for he didn’t know how Alastor knew his size. Like Charlie mentioned Rosie’s all held a unique feature for each dress she made, making them all special in their own way. Angel’s dress had a special feature where the pink part of his dress would suddenly turn blue and then later back to pink. It reminded him a lot of Princess Aurora’s dress from Disney’s Sleeping Beauty, where the fairies changed her colors from pink to blue and blue to pink.

But the dress wasn’t the only thing that was in the box for inside there were was a pair of beautiful heeled shoes, in his size, with matching accessories to go with the dress, which change color as well. It was all perfect for Angel really felt like royalty with his dress and jewels.

The only thing that was out of place was his stupid amulet that helped suppressed his Incubus powers. The amulet was hideous and didn’t match his dress at all, if not it horribly clash with it, and to make matters worse it was a choker necklace so it made it harder to hide. Removing it for tonight was not an option for Vaggie, and the director of the Beast Division, warned him several times to never remove it, that he must wear it at all times.

Not sure what else to do Angel tied the choker around the upper part of his calf, tying it tight enough so it would stay in place, but still out of sight.

Angel nervously looked down below to see all the students, waiting for their dates, or talking with friends, as they slowly headed into the Great Hall. Taking a deep breath Angel began to move down the stairs, feeling his heart pound in his chest as everyone looked at him. He wasn’t sure if it was the dress he wore they were looking at, or he was a boy in a dress, or he was just a third year that shouldn’t be here. Reaching the bottom Angel looked around for any signs of Alastor, hoping to find him soon then being left out here for everyone to stare at him.

“You look divine, tonight.”

Angel turned around to see Alastor standing behind him, dressed in a fancy suit, looking quite handsome in it.

Alastor looked Angel up and down, inspecting Angel before he looked up to him, giving Angel a soft smile and a warm look in his eyes.

“I stand corrected. You look like a Christmas angel,” said Alastor.

Angel turned beat red but smiled at Alastor.

“Only thanks to you, this dress is too beautiful for someone like me. I feel like I don’t deserve it,” said Angel.

“Nonsense, of course you deserve it,” Alastor took Angel’s hand in his, kissing it.

Angel blushed, “B-But you really didn’t have to spend so much on me. Charlie told me _Rosie’s_ are very expensive, I-“

“Rosie is a good friend of mine, so it was no trouble at all. I just wanted to make sure you had the best for tonight,” Alastor offered him his arm, “Shall we head in?”

Angel smiled, taking Alastor offered arm as they headed into the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Yule Ball....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is the last chapter for this guys, a Christmas present to all of you from me. And to add to it, depending on you guys, there is a good chance that there might be more if you want. But only if all of you want it.
> 
> I want to thank MamaSeal105 for let me use her ideas for this and allowing me to throw in a few of my own in it. Love you hon! and I hope that I made you proud!
> 
> To get the latest updates and sneak peeks of my works, follow me on Twitter : https://twitter.com/whitewinds2
> 
> Also, go follow MamaSeal105 on Twitter and check out her amazing work! : https://twitter.com/MamaSeal105

The Great Hall has completely changed for it was nothing like it was before. All the long dining tables were removed, allowing an open dance floor, with smaller round tables for the students to sit. Closer to the entrance was two large circular buffet tables, one with food and the other with drinks, of which were Christmas and winter theme goodies. At the end of the Great Hall, where the teachers would sit, their table was gone and replaces by three large Christmas trees, covering in snow, with a small orchestra sitting in front of them. The whole place was covered in snow and ice, where even the sky was snowing where floating candles would normally be.

Everything looked like a winter wonderland.

The orchestra was already playing a Christmas song, _I Saw Three Ships_ , with students dancing on the dance floor, doing the waltz. Among them Angel could see Charlie and Vaggie dancing together, smiling.

“Let’s get something to eat, shall we?” Alastor suggested.

Angel nodded and followed Alastor to the larger table of the two that held all of the food.

The buffet really was buffet for it had every Christmas food that you can imagine. There was roasted duck, roasted turkey, glazed ham, green bean casseroles, scallop potatoes, fruit cake, roasted chestnuts, plum Christmas pudding, sugar cookies, gingerbread cookies, and so many other Christmas deserts.

The aroma of all the Christmas foods made Angel’s mouth water in hunger as he quickly grabbed a plate and dished up. Everything looked so good that Angel didn’t know what to pick so he took a little bit of everything that he could.

With their plates filled they moved to the next table where the drinks were. Like the food table, the drink table had all the traditional drinks such as eggnog, hot chocolate, apple cider, and others that Angel didn’t recognizes.

With a plate filled with sweets on it already Angel decided to go with the cider for now, less sweet and not so heavy.

They seated themselves away from the dancefloor, tucked into the corner of the Great Hall, which Angel was grateful. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before Charlie and Vaggie saw him with Alastor, and figure out that Alastor was his date to the Yule Ball. He really wanted to avoid the big argument with Vaggie that he knew was coming.

About halfway through their meal the dance floor cleared as the teachers asked the students to take their seats for a special performance tonight, a small performance from the Nutcracker ballet. The dancers were wonderful as they danced to some of the most famous songs from the Nutcracker, but Angel’s favorite so far was when the song of the Sugar Plum Fairy played with snow falling from the sky.

The performance didn’t last long, perhaps roughly a half an hour, as the dancers gave a final bow to the audience as everyone applaud. Once the dancers have left, students returned back to the dance floor.

“I always love a good performance,” Alastor commented, finishing his slightly warm cider now.

“Nutcracker is always a Charismas classic. My family always used to listen to the soundtrack during Christmas time when I was younger,” Angel commented.

Alastor moved to comment when his attention was pulled away from one of his fellow Slytherin’s, asking him a question, ignoring Angel presence. Angel didn’t mind being ignored, for he was mostly focused on the dance floor as he watched everyone dance so beautifully, wishing that Alastor will ask him to dance.

Moving his gaze from the dance floor Angel looked up to the falling snow to see what looked like dark clouds above, where the snow was falling, with a fake full moon shining brightly through the parting clouds. He took his time looking at the decorations in the Great Hall when something from corner of his eye caught his attention, something that was quickly moving towards him.

Angel froze in mid bite of his cookie when watched in horror as a furious Vaggie marched towards them with Charlie running after her.

Well shit, I guess this was happening now, might as well get it over with.

“What are doing with him?” Vaggie hissed low enough for Angel to hear, looking like she was about to blow her top off.

“Hey Vaggie,” Angel greeted casually, “So funny story.”

“Ah, Charlie!” Alastor suddenly said from behind Angel, standing up from his seat to greet the girls, “How are you ladies doing this evening? You two enjoying yourselves I hope?”

“Hi Al,” Charlie quickly stepped up beside Vaggie, pulling her back a little from Alastor and Angel, “Yes we are, the Nutcracker performance was a lot of fun to watch.”

“Yes, it wouldn’t be Christmas without seeing it,” Alastor agreed.

“Why are you with Angel?” Vaggie demanded from Alastor, glaring at him.

Alastor gave Vaggie a funny look, “Why wouldn’t I be with my date for the evening?”

“Date?” Charlie and Vaggie said in union.

“Of course,” said Alastor, smiling smugly at Vaggie, “I asked Angel to be my date for the Yule Ball a few days ago, and he agreed.”

“A few days ago?” Vaggie turned her glare at Angel, who refused to look at her.

“That’s really sweet of you to bring Angel, Al,” Charlie said, trying to calm the tension, “He’s wanted to come to the Yule Ball.”

“Why did you ask him?” Vaggie leered at Alastor.

Alastor shrugged his shoulders, “Why not? Is it a crime to bring someone with me that wanted to attend the Yule Ball more than I did? Personally I didn’t care of coming tonight at all but it would look very unprofessional if the Head Boy of Slytherin didn’t make an appearance tonight, especially since it’s my last year. I will actually be leaving soon to catch the train home tonight.”

“You’re leaving?” Angel asked, sadden by the news.

“Unfortunately,” he turned to Angel with a sweet but sad smile, “I have family coming for Christmas and I have some personal business that needs to be attended before I can return back to Hogwarts.”

“Oh,” Angel replied looked a little defeated by that answered.

He understood why Alastor had to leave early, it is Christmas Eve, and it’s understandable if he wishes to be with his family. But still it hurt Angel to know that Alastor was going to leave him soon this evening.

“I don’t know what game you are playing at,” Vaggie glared at Alastor, getting into his face, “but you leave Angel alone! Or you will have to face me!”

“Okay, Vaggie,” Charlie pulled her back, “How about we get something for you to eat; I think your low blood sugar is getting to you. I’m sorry about her, Alastor.”

“It’s alright. But it might be best to get some food in the poor girl, she sadly seems to be forgetting her poor manors in her hunger,” Alastor grinned.

Angel snorted into his hands.

Vaggie growled angrily, “Why you-“

“Alright, Vaggie let’s get something to eat. I saw some plum pudding earlier that looked good,” Charlie steered Vaggie away and pushed her to the buffet table.

Angel chuckled, “You purposely did that, didn't you.”

“Did what?” Alastor asked innocently.

Angel rolled his eyes but smiled, “Ruffled her feathers.”

“Well,” Alastor glanced in the direction of where the girls went, noticing that Vaggie was still glaring at him, “She does make it a little too easy.”

Angel laughed with Alastor.

“Now that we have had our fill, how about we dance,” Alastor suggested, offering his hand to Angel.

“Dance?” Angel repeated.

“Yes, I think we should get in a few dances for the night before I have to leave. Which is in about…,” Alastor pulled out an old pocket watch from his coat, “an hour, so how about it?”

Angel stared at Alastor’s offered hand for a moment before he reached up and slowly placed his hand into Alastor’s. Holding Angel’s hand firmly into his, Alastor slowly pulled Angel out of his chair and glided him onto the dance floor. They came to a halt at the center of the dance floor, where Alastor gently spin Angel around to face him, taking his hand in his and placing his other on Angel’s side.

They started off slow, until they both got their rhythm, before taking off and danced with everyone else as another Nutcracker song began to play. Angel was quite surprise how a good of a dancer Alastor was. Growing up his mom taught him and his siblings how to dance when they were younger while their pops was off doing god only knows what in his work. Angel thought it was stupid and didn’t know why it was important for them to learn how to dance but his mom would always say that one day when you are older that he would thank her. And he did.

They dance through a few songs, smiling and laughing on the dance floor while ignoring the death looks sent their way, or at least to Alastor, who in turn would do little things to ruffle Vaggie’s feathers that would always make Angel giggle. It was a wonderful night, one that Angel wouldn’t forget, for after tonight, none of the Yule Balls will ever be the same to him.

But like all good things it must come to an end.

“My train leaves soon, I’m afraid I must go and get ready,” Alastor announce, looking at his pocket watch.

Angel stopped mid sip of his egg nog, looking to Alastor with a sadden look.

“Already?” he asked.

Alastor nodded, “Yes, I’m sorry to cut it short,” he stuffed his pocket watch back into his pocket, “I must leave now.”

“Are you sure you can’t stay any longer?” Angel asked as Alastor led them out of the Great Hall.

“I can’t but you can stay for the rest of the Yule Ball if you wish,” said Alastor.

Angel shook his head, “It wouldn’t be the same without you. You made this night fun.”

“Well, I am glad you enjoy yourself and I hope that the Yule Ball is how you hoped it would be.”

“It was. Thank you for bring me here.”

“Well Angel,” Alastor took Angel’s hand, “I hope you have a Merry Christmas this year, as well as a happy New Year,” he kissed Angel’s hand.

Angel blushed but smiled, “Same to you.”

Alastor smiled, released Angel’s hand as he left and headed to Slytherin House.

Angel watched Alastor disappear up the stairs before turning his attention back to the Yule Ball in the Great Hall. The night was still young and everyone seemed to be having fun. Instead of rejoining the ball Angel moved to the large Christmas tree in the castle that stood tall and proud.

The star at the top shined brightly, as if someone caught the star in the night sky and placed it at the top of the tree for all to see. A star that sent a warm and happy feeling for all that looked at it, as if to symbolize hope and happiness.

“Merry Christmas,” Angel whispered, smiling

**!!WARNING!!**

**Blood, Gore, Death, Dark Elements**

The train station was colder then Baxter expected this night, wishing he wore a better coat. He looked up to the clock to see that it was now a little pass eleven o’clock and there was still no train yet. Baxter looked to the train schedule to see that nothing has change and the train was to arrival on time.

“Damn,” Baxter cursed under his breath, trapping his foot as he waited for the damn train.

He couldn’t believe he was seriously thinking about doing this; he could get into some serious trouble if the Ministry of Magic ever found out about this possible deal. Was this really all worth it; is the possible of him ending up in Azkaban for the rest of his life for a debt?

His husband’s smile flashed in his mind of their last Christmas together.

Just the thought of his husband reminded him why he was here.

The announcer over the intercom announced the train that Baxter was expecting was arriving from Hogwarts.

A moment later the Hogwarts Express rolled into the station, slowing to a stop as steam went everywhere. The conductor exited from train and began to help the passengers off one at a time.

Baxter moved closer to the train, looking for someone among the passengers, which were students heading home.

An older student with chestnut hair exited off the train, immediately spotting Baxter in the middle of the station.

“Ah, Professor Baxter so glad to see you this night!”

“Alastor,” Baxter greeted.

“I am pleased that you have agreed to my offer a few days,” Alastor said, gathering his bags from a train stewardess.

Baxter narrowed his eyes, “I have not agreed to anything yet, not unless I know it’s worth it.”

Alastor laughed, “Oh professor. You hurt my feelings. Do you really think I would offer you empty promises?”

“Depends,” Baxter said, deadpan.

Alastor laughed once more, steering Baxter to the exit, “Come! Let us head to my home and we will discuss more business.”

Baxter still glared at Alastor but allowed him to lead the way as they exited the train station and catch a cabbie to Alastor’s family home.

The ride to the LeBlanc home was somewhat long, thirty to forty minute drive away from the city and out towards the country side. With the heavy snow the ride was a little longer than usual. But the roads were clear and the only reason why the drive was so long was because of possible slick roads.

Finally the home of the LeBlanc family home came into view.

Perhaps home wasn’t the right term for the LeBlanc home.

Manor was a better description.

Baxter was a surprise to see how big the estate was. He knew the LeBlanc’s were rich but not rich like this.

The deer style iron gates open for the cabbie, allowing them in once Alastor informed the guards his return, driving up to the large manor.

A scruffy looking older gentleman came out of the manor to greet the cabbie as it pulled to a stop.

Alastor climbed out first, smiling at the grumpy looking man, “Ah! Husker! It’s so good to see you.”

Husk scowled at Alastor, “You’re late.”

“Sorry old boy,” Alastor apologized, taking his luggage from the cabbie, “roads are not the best, it took longer than expected.”

Husk grunted.

Baxter exited the cab, eyeing Husk curiously.

“Is Colina here yet?” Alastor asked, paying the cabbie.

“No, not yet. She called earlier and wanted to let you know she was on her way. She had some colorful words for you when I told her you weren’t home yet,” explained Husk, picking up Alastor’s luggage.

Alastor laughed, “Oh, I’m sure she did.”

The cabbie drove off, leaving just Alastor, Husk, and Baxter outside the manor.

Husk Looked to Baxter, eyeing him for a moment as if debating something, before turning to Alastor.

“You also have some unexpected visitors,” Husk slowly told Alastor.

“Oh?” Alastor perked up, “What kind, some old friends of mother?”

Husk hesitated, glancing towards Baxter, before answering, “No, your grandfather’s associates.”

Alastor paused on his way in before turning to Husk with a smile, “Really now? I wasn’t expecting them so soon.”

“I told them you weren’t available for a few days but they wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Husk followed Alastor inside with his luggage.

Alastor sighed, “I figured as much.”

“I left in the drawing room,” Husk in form.

Alastor nodded before looking to Baxter, “Oh please come in, Professor. It’s too chilly to stay out here at this hour.”

Baxter silently followed Alastor and Husk into the large manor.

The doors behind them shut as a maid came up behind them and took Alastor and Baxter’s coats.

Baxter looked around the old manor, taking in the beautiful French Quarter style of the home.

“I’m afraid I have some business to see to Professor before we can discuss business. I truly hoped to have put off this other matter of business for a little while longer but it seems they refuse to wait. Husk,” Alastor looked to the older gentleman, “Can you please take Professor Baxter to the office while I deal with grandfather’s associates?”

Husk nodded before leading Baxter to the office.

Once Baxter was gone the smile that Alastor wore dropped as he headed to the drawing room to deal with the nuisances.

Half of the old manor was dark for not all the rooms were used. There was no point in keeping the old place fully lit, or heated all the time, when the Lord and Master of the LeBlanc estate was away at Hogwarts. The long hall to the drawing room was dark but Alastor was unfazed by it as he approached the close doors of the drawing room. He paused in front of them, taking a moment to compose himself as he wore his best smile and entered inside, to greet his guests.

“Good evening, gentlemen” Alastor greeted as soon as he entered.

Inside were two older gentlemen, both in their fifties, dresses in expensive robes with excellent grooming. The tall tell signs of pureblood wizards, but mostly Dark Wizards.

The taller of the two looked to Alastor, a scowl on his face as he glared at Alastor, standing by the couch while the other lounged comfortably on it.

“Alastor,” the one on the couch greeted him, “I’m glad to see that you made it home safely. You’re butler informed us you were coming home this Christmas.”

“Yes,” Alastor said happily, “I am spending Christmas with my younger sisters; one of them will be here very shortly. The other will arrive tomorrow morning. We are looking forward to spending Christmas together.”

“I was not aware you had sisters. Your grandfather didn’t mention them before,” said the gentleman on the couch, who stood up to show that he was much shorter than his companion.

Alastor’s smile tightens at the mention of his grandfather, “Of course he wouldn’t.”

“Well, we’ll make this short and be out of your hair for the night,” said the shorter.

“Yes, I was surprise Husk said you were here. I think I made it clear I didn’t have an answer for you until after school was over,” Alastor said causally, moving to the coffee table where a tray of tea sat, serving himself a cup.

“We can’t wait for that long for an answer,” scowled the taller.

“Before that didn’t seem to be a problem? What has changed?” Alastor asked causally, sipping his tea.

The shorter answered, “The Ministry is starting to investigate into our people’s business that will be a threat to them.”

“Because you wish to overthrow the Ministry,” answered Alastor in a calm tone.

“They have done nothing to change the way our world should be, pure, of true witches and wizards,” scowled the taller.

“Because they allow muggles and mudbloods to roam freely into our world,” Alastor answered again.

“Yes,” the shorter sighed, “Your grandfather was one of the heads of planning to take back what belongs to only pure bloods. But with his disappearance almost two years ago, our people are weak and need someone to fill his position.”

“Which is why you are here, to know my answer if I would take over my grandfather’s place,” Alastor sighed, setting his cup down, “Why the sudden urge of this? I know you said the Ministry is snooping around, but what makes this really different then before?”

“Our sources have learned that the heads of the Ministry will be vulnerable in four days from now. This is our chance to-“

“To what?” Alastor cut him off, looking to him with a large smirk, “To finally place yourselves high above all that you deem unworthy?”

The shorter move to answer but Alastor didn’t let him.

“What does make you people believe you are worth, better than everyone else, hm? What makes you think that you are so better than muggles that they need to eliminate, because they are a threat to your little ways of life?” Alastor’s smirk sharpened, “The cruel reality is that you are no better than those so call muggles that you pompous assholes claim to be.”

“Excuse me,” the shorter asked in disbelief that Alastor just disrespected them.

“How dare you,” the taller drew his wand out, aiming it at Alastor, who looked at it with a calm manor, “I will teach you who the superior ones here are, you spoil brat!”

Alastor’s smirk darkens at the threat.

A loud knock came at the door before the door burst open.

“There you are, asshole.” Alastor looked away from the two gentlemen to look at the new arrival.

Strolled in was a pale skin sixteen year old girl was short light pale blond hair that stopped at her shoulder blades. She was dressed in full winter gear, for her heavy coat was still on and covered in flakes of snow, it would seem to have started snowing again outside.

“Ah, Colina!” Alastor happily greeted, “Welcome, I’m so happy to see you!”

She glared at him, “If you are so happy to see me, you should have greeted me at the door instead of making Husk do it.”

“I apologize for that. I have some unexpected visitors as you can see,” said Alastor.

Colina briefly looked at the two, disinterested in them, turning back to face Alastor.

“A muggle?” the taller man growled.

The shorter man looked just as displeased as this, glaring at Alastor, “What is the meaning of this? How could you allow a muggle freely into your home? Do you have no shame boy? Your grandfather would be furious at this.”

Colina turned to Alastor, looking both bored and irritated, “Do I even want to know?”

“No,” Alastor answered, “I’ve basically had enough of listening to these insects.”

“You are nothing but a dirty pureblood that has lowered yourself to muggles, you are a disgrace is what you are!” the taller yelled.

Alastor laughed, “Oh my dear fellow, you have it all wrong. The only ones that are dirty here are you two, dirt that belongs under my heel.”

The shorter man pulled his wand out, aiming it at both Alastor and Colina, “I will give you one last chance, boy. I knew your grandfather very well and I do not wish to kill his only grandson because of his foolishness.”

“I’m afraid I’m not the one that will be dying tonight," Alastor smiled.

The taller man prepared to curse the teens when he felt something trickled down this nose. Lifting his hand up, he whipped his nose to see blood on his fingers. More blood started dripping from his noses as the taste of copper suddenly filled his mouth. He coughed loudly as he started to spray blood into his hand as a horrible pain came from within.

“AHH!!” the taller man cried in pain, falling to his knees as his wand dropped to the floor.

“What’s wrong?” the shorter man asked.

The taller man couldn’t answer as more blood dripped out from his mouth as he let out a horrible gurgling noise.

The other didn’t know what to do and tried to help the man when something emerged from the man’s mouth.

“Dear god…” the short man paled in horror.

From the man’s mouth came out his organs as they slowly floated out of his body and up into the air as blood dripped everywhere.

The shorter man backed away in horror, not sure what was happening, or what kind of spell could do this. He looked to the two teens to see that neither seemed to be affected by the horrifying display before them. But the thing that the shorter man did notice was that Alastor’s brown eyes were now glowing a blood red as the white of his eyes were now black, staring at the other with a wide sinister smile.

The boy looked like a demon.

The man quickly fumbled for his wand, aiming it at Alastor.

“Avada-“ Alastor turned to him, eyes glowing bright at him.

A sickening snap filled the room as the short man’s head was spin to a one eighty, breaking his neck as his body slumped to the floor.

Alastor’s eyes slowly returned to normal, allowing the floating organs in the room to fall to the floor with a sickening sound.

Colina scrunched up her nose at the mess, before looking to Alastor, “Why didn’t you just snap his neck as well, less of a mess for us to clean.”

“Oh, but if I did that we would have missed the pure terror in the fool’s eyes, you must admit it was quiet entertaining,” Alastor smiled cheerfully.

Colina chuckled, “I admit, it was fun to see him flee,” she looked to the bodies in the room, “I should be able to do something with their bodies.”

“You always do,” Alastor laughed, “Now come; we can’t keep Professor Baxter waiting any longer.”

* * *

Baxter sipped at the peppermint tea that Husk offered to him to help warm him up from the winter chill, waiting for Alastor in the LeBlanc family office, once use to be Alastor’s grandfather’s but now Alastor’s. Husk stood in the corner of the office, waiting for Alastor to return from meeting with his unexpected guests.

The two gents tonight Husk easily recognized when Alastor’s grandfather was head of the LeBlanc family. Two well breed pureblood wizards from well-known families that sadly have poor personalities, or at least in Husk’s opinion, for they always call him a mud blood, not that he really gives a fuck. But those fuckers were trouble.

Husk has served under the LeBlanc family for years, well aware of the rumors of their family associated with Dark Wizards, as well as practice dark magic. Of course the family denied it and informed everyone that they are just rumors that are started by those that are jealous of the family’s wealth. No one really questioned too much about it after that. But little did everyone know how true those rumors were as Husk has seen it firsthand. Even if Husk was a mere mud blood wizard, serving a pure blood family, he was treated decently. Alastor’s grandfather wasn’t the nicest man but he treated Husk alright. Paid him well, gave him a roof, good food, and protected him when he needed it. It’s only because of how much the LeBlanc family has done for him that he chooses to stay here all these years.

Even now with Alastor at the head of family, after his grandfather…. sudden disappearance.

With Alastor as head of the family, his grandfather’s business is now his along with his associates. But unlike his grandfather and his associates, Alastor’s interests are different then theirs.

Husk did not expect those two to leave here tonight, or ever.

The office door opened, catching both Husk and Baxter’s attention, to see Alastor enter.

“Sorry for the delay,” Alastor said causally, “had some messy business to take care of first.

“Everything alright?” Baxter asked carefully.

“Oh yes! Everything is dandy!” Alastor said, smiling towards Husk, “Colina is cleaning the mess in the drawing room but you will have to go in after she’s done to finish it.”

Husk felt his stomach turn horribly.

He can only imagine the horror that Alastor has left behind of those two.

“Now!” Alastor strolled towards the desk, sitting behind it, looking to Baxter, “Down to business. So, what do you say to my offer, Professor? Do you have an answer for me?”

Baxter fiddled with his now half empty cup, “I have.”

“So, what is your answer?” Alastor asked as Husk poured him a cup of tea and offered it to him.

Baxter sighed, “I honestly do not know, in truth. Do not get me wrong, I own a lot to what your mother has down for me and Sevaithan in the past, so much. And I will make sure to do what I can for you in the future.”

“But?” Alastor asked, sipping his tea.

“There is so much on the line here. If the Ministry knew what we are doing, or plan to do, not only will my reputation be gone, my career gone, and everything I worked for be gone, and get hauled off to Azkaban, those are things I can and will sacrifice for you. But, I can’t,” Baxter paused, looking terribly sadden, “I can’t lose Seviathan’s portrait. It’s the last thing I have of him, to really remember him, to be with what’s left of him.”

Alastor nodded in understanding, “I do understand how you feel, which is why I have something that might help change your mind.”

The door burst open and in came Colina with a scowl on her face, holding a fairly large trunk in her hands.

“Ah! You found it,” Alastor said happily.

“Yes,” she places the trunk on the desk, “It took me a while to figure out from your shitty directions in this damn place. You have a thousand rooms that have a thousand trunks in them.”

“Nonsense, this house only hold a hundred and thirteen rooms if you count all the secret ones,” said Alastor.

Colina rolled her eyes at him.

“Professor, I would like you to meet one of my younger sisters, Colina,” Alastor introduced.

“I was not aware your mother had any more children,” Baxter asked in surprise.

“I’m his half-sister,” Colina clarified.

“Yes,” Alastor nodded, “same father, different mothers.”

“I see,” said Baxter, looking to Colina closely, “It would make sense since you seem to be a muggle."

“Why does everyone keep calling me that?” Colina looked to Alastor in irritation.

“It’s a slang term for none magic humans,” answered Alastor.

“Figures that even in the magic world there’s racism,” Colina muttered.

“Yes, they never seem to change, no matter what they are,” Alastor muttered.

“Humans act so high and mighty, no matter what,” she muttered back to him.

Baxter looked to the two, not sure what they were talking about.

“Now,” Alastor placed his cup down, standing up from his desk, rounding it to face Baxter, “I know Professor you are afraid to loose the last fragments of Seviathan, and I understand that. But what if you can actually speak to Sevaithan, in person, not behind some fabric and paint that is not an illusion of him, but flesh and blood?”

Baxter looked Alastor curiously, “You mean have my Seviathan back in person, a real person that is? And how will you pull that off, may I ask?”

Baxter knew that Alastor was an incredibly gifted student and wizard that will go far in life. He will defiantly do great things. But bringing the dead back? Not even the greatest witches and wizards can pull that off.

“Colina,” Alastor looked to her, nodding to the trunk.

Colina turned to the trunk, unlocking the lock on it as it gave a little click, flipping the lid open.

Inside the trunk laid an old looking cloak, an old wand, and a small jewelry box nestle in the center. Colina pulled the jewelry box out and approached Baxter with it. Baxter watched her curiously as she stopped in front of him and slowly opened the box.

Inside the box was lined in navy blue plush velvet lining, where a small dark gray, rectangular gem stone sat in the middle of the box. Baxter dropped his cup as he instantly recognized the stone.

It was the Resurrection Stone.

Baxter reached to touch the stone when the lid slammed shut on Baxter, missing his fingers by a hair as he pulled them back. He glared up at Colina, who merely smiled at him, that looked way to much like Alastor’s smile, he noted.

She moved back to the trunk with the stone, placing the box back inside but left the lid open.

Looking at the inside of the truck did Baxter only now realized what the other two items were.

“How did you possess all three of them?” whispered Baxter, looking to Alastor in shock, “How did you gain all of the Deathly Hollows?”

“They’re family heirlooms,” Alastor answered, with a shrug, “Why wouldn’t I have them. They are our father’s items after all.”

“They’re real,” Baxter whispered, starting at the open trunk but mostly the jewelry box.

“Yes,” Alastor moved to stand beside Baxter, place a hand on his shoulder, leaning down to whisper into Baxter’s ear, “And I am willing to give you the Resurrection Stone as payment for what I need you to do.”

“Mine?”

“Yes, if you do this one task for me,” said Alastor, “So what is your answer, Professor?”

“Yes,” Baxter answered without any hesitation, “I will help you.”

The thought of Seviathan with him again, the real Seviathen was something that Baxter would give up anything for.

“Excellent!” Alastor stood straight up, clapping his hands together, “We’ll speak about the details later. But now, it’s Christmas Eve tonight!”

“It’s Christmas now,” Colina pointed to the clock.

Alastor looked to see that is was indeed past midnight now.

“So it is. No wonder I feel so tired,” Alastor let out a yawn, turning to Husk, “Husk.”

“Yes, sir?” he answered.

“Fetch one of the maids and have them escort Professor Baxter to one of the guest rooms for the night. It’s too late for him to travel this hour, as well as the weather is getting bad again,” Alastor looked out the window to see it was snowing heavy now.

“Yes sir,” Husk bowed and left the office to look for the maid.

Baxter came out of his shock when he heard Alastor getting a room ready for him.

“That’s not necessary,” Baxter protested.

“Oh pish posh, it’s not as if you have anyone waiting for you at home,” Alastor smiled, seeing Baxter flinch.

Husk returned with a maid.

“Of course you will join us for Christmas morning; we will have a lovely breakfast. And you will get a chance to meet Heather tomorrow,” Alastor happily said, pulling Baxter out of his chair and pushed him towards the maid, “you have a goodnight sleep, and we will talk in the morning.”

“Yes… goodnight,” Baxter answered slowly as he let the maid lead him out.

Once they were gone Husk closed the door and locked it, standing in front of it.

Colina strolled over to the fireplace, taking the now empty seat that Baxter was in a moment ago.

“Judging by that dumb smug look on your face, everything is going as you plan then?” asked Colina.

“Oh, it’s better than I have hoped. Now that Baxter is in the palm of my hand, the next part will go without a hitch for what I need,” said Alastor.

“And the kid?” she asked.

Alastor picked up Baxter’s fallen cup, looking to Colina, confused, “The kid?”

She growled in annoyance, “The Incubus. The one that you’ve been keeping tabs on since he arrived at Hogwarts, the reason you are roping Baxter into getting him under your thumb?”

“Ah, yes, Angel Dust,” Alastor turned to the fire.

“Yes him. How’s that going?” she asked again.

“Phase one was a complete success, taking his affection for me to my advantage, charming him where I have him hooked. Phase two went even better than expected now I know my hook is in deep where he won’t forget me so easily,” Alastor smirked, watching the fire, “And soon I will move on to phase three, slowly reeling him in and into my arms. And once I have him where I want him, then the real fun begins.”

Colina smirked, “To use a rare creature that the Ministry of Magic worked so hard to protect, turn against them.”

“The Ministry has no idea that the weapon of their destruction is right in front of them. And when the time comes,” Alastor tightens his grip on the cup, “Everything will fall to ruin around them.”

“And after that?” she asked, “What’s next?”

“Next?” He repeated.

“Yes, what is your endgame here?”

“Nothing.”

Colina looked to him curiously, “Nothing?”

“There is nothing to gain but ruins,” Alastor faced her with a crazy smile, “nothing but ruin as the magic world falls to pieces! Showing that magic makes them no fucking better than those so called muggles they like to refer too! In the end, they are all just mere weak minded humans! They are nothing but selfish greedy creatures that will hurt those in their way to get what they want!” Alastor huffed.

Colina remained in her seat, looking up to him calmly.

“My goal,” he repeated, “is simple.”

She titled her head.

“Is that to watch the world burn with those in it,” he said with an evil grin.

Colina retuned that grin, “I like that.”

“And to do so, we need an Incubus to show both, muggle and wizard, how weak and pathetic they both are.”

“And once the Incubus serves his purpose, what do we do with him?” Colina contiuned.

Alastor paused, his smile soften at the thought of Angel, “I think I shall keep him.”

“Keeping him?” Colina asked in surprise, not expecting that answer from Alastor, “Like a pet?”

“Maybe,” he said, looking to the dancing flames, “Maybe not.”

She looked to him, annoyed by his lack of answer but decided to let it go.

“It will be a while. Angel needs time to grown and master his powers before he is any use to me,” he looked to the china cup in his hand for a moment that once belonged to his grandmother, before throwing it into the fire, “And when he is ready, everything will burn to ash,” he laughed.

In back Husk watched the two siblings laughing crazy as they basked in the large flames of the fireplace, unaware of the darkness they created in the room, leaving everything almost in darkness as the air became heavy. Husk willed himself not to panic, having already experience this before when alone with these two, for it will pass.

Husk wondered if Alastor’s grandfather was still happy with the decisions he made for his own daughter. That it was really worth it to create a powerful wizard in their family that was a dying line, sacrificing his family to create this monster before Husk.

That’s what Alastor was; a monster, for the boy was far from human, along with his half-sisters. For whatever power they possessed was not magic from what Husk understood and that’s what terrified Husk the most.

But for now Husk will stay silent, stay in the back and wait until he is needed when Alastor calls for him, for whatever task he needs, for he is still loyal to the LeBlanc family, fully prepared to carry out any task given to him.

He was prepared to watch Alastor burn the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> .......
> 
> ...........
> 
> ..............
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! *Runs away*


End file.
